Problem: ${\dfrac{5}{4} \div 10 =} $
Solution: Draw ${\dfrac{5}{4}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{5}{4}}$ into ${10}$ rows. Each of the ${10}$ rows is $\dfrac{5}{40}$ of a whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{5}{4}} \div {10}$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{{10}} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{5}{4}}$. $\dfrac{1}{10} \text{ of } {\dfrac{5}{4}} = \dfrac{1}{10} \times {\dfrac{5}{4}}$ $\dfrac{1}{10} \times {\dfrac{5}{4}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{5}}{{10}\times4}=\dfrac{5}{40}$ $\dfrac{5}{4} \div 10 = \dfrac{5}{40}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]